Zenesta Windwalker
Female Human Favored Soul of Shaundakul 12th level (XP 66,008) CN (tendency towards CG) medium-sized, 5'6", 124 lb., 24 yrs old blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin Home Plane: Toril Str 14 +2 Dex 12(14) +2 Con 14(18) +4 Int 14 +2 Wis 12(14) +2 Cha 17(19) +4 HP 104 AC 2428 (+2 Dex, +8 Armor, +4 Magic Vestment, Shield of Faith) Speed 30 ft. (20 ft. with Full Plate) Initiative +2 Full Attack +16/+11 (+4 Holy Greatsword, 2d6+2d6+9, 19-20/x2) Divine Power +22/+17/+12 (+4 Holy Greatsword, 2d6+2d6+13, 19-20/x2) Righteous Might +19/+14 (+4 Holy Greatsword, 3d6+2d6+15, 19-20/x2) DP + RM +25/+20/+15 (+4 Holy Greatsword, 3d6+2d6+19, 19-20/x2) Fortitude +12 (+18 with Superior Resistance) Reflex +10 (+16 with Superior Resistance) Will +10 (+16 with Superior Resistance) Skills: Concentration +19(15), Diplomacy +21(15), Heal +5(3), Knowledge (nature) +5(3cc), Knowledge (the planes) +5(3cc), Sense Motive +17(15), Spellcraft +17(15). Speaks Common, Giant and Celestial. Feats: Power Attack, Combat Reflexes, Combat Expertise, Improved Trip, Extend Spell, Craft Wondrous Item. Class Abilities: Weapon Proficiency (greatsword), Weapon Focus (greatsword), Weapon Specialization (greatsword), Energy Resistance (cold 10), Energy Resistance (electricity 10). Spells per Day: (6/7/7/7/7/5/3) 0th - Create Water, Cure Minor Wounds, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Guidance, Light, Mending, Purify Food and Drink, Read Magic; 1st - Comprehend Languages, Divine Favor, Obscuring Mist, Protection from Evil, Shield of Faith, Resurgance CD; 2nd - Aid, Bull's Strength, Make Whole, Remove Paralysis, Resist Energy, Silence; 3rd - Dispel Magic, Magic Vestment, Stone Shape, Vigor CD, Attune Form PLH, Blindsight SS; 4th - Death Ward, Divine Power, Freedom of Movement, Greater Magic Weapon, Restoration; 5th - Righteous Might*, Spell Resistance, Wall of Stone, Superior Resistance SS; 6th - Heal, Wind Walk, Planar Exchange PLH. * Full size changes (Str +8, Dex -2, Con +4, Natural Armor +2, AC/Attack -1) and DR as per the errata (3/6/9). Equipment: Head: Headband of Wisdom +2 Eyes: -- Neck: Necklace of Adaptation Torso: -- Body: Mithril Full Plate Waist: Belt of Health +4 Shoulders: Travel Cloak Wrists: Bracelets of Charisma +2 Hands: Gloves of Dexterity +2 Finger: Ring of Sustenance Finger: -- Feet: Boots of Speed Other Equipment: +1 Holy Spellblade (Greater Dispel Magic) Greatsword, Heward's Handy Haversack, Hat of Disguise, Strand of Prayer Beads (Bead of Karma), Traveler's Outfit, Bedroll, Winter Blanket, Scroll Case (2), Belt Pouch (2), Silk Rope 100', Sack (4), Waterskin, Silver Holy Symbol of Shaundakul (2), Diamond Dust (1000 gp), Fur Bits from Rockhorn the Reborn; 54 gp (Zoe owes Blade 100 gp). Appearance: Zenesta is an attractive young woman of average height, with an athletic and well-trained body. Her long blonde hair is worn open and her blue eyes fit nicely into her pretty face. Sheis dressed in comfortable clothing of dark color, suitable for travel, unless she has donned her silvery full plate armor, when expecting danger. She also wears some silver jewelry and a wide cloak. Her holy symbol is a silver badge worn on the back of her black leather gloves and her massive greatsword rests in a scabbard slung over her shoulder. The sword itself is a magnificient sight, a black haft and blade, with a curved silver edge on both sides, running concave in the bottom half of the blade, etched with holy runes, that give off a dim light, when the sword is drawn. Personality: With a desire to travel and explore, she simply cannot sit still. When she doesn't have a specific goal, she often wanders into whatever direction the wind carries her at that time. She is kind and helpful towards others and aids those in need. She dislikes oppression and will do whatever she can to grant freedom to the oppressed. She doesn't like rules and regulations, she is an individual and has her own head, she doesn't need others to think for her. Background: She had a quite unusual childhood. Her pregnant mother had been left badly wounded after a bandit's raid of the small village in Cormyr, where she was living, but she managed to escape to the nearby Storm Horn mountains, and there she was found by a pair of cloud giants. She died upon giving birth to her daughter, even though the giants tried, they couldn't help her. She was then raised by the giants, as they didn't know where she came from or if there were any relatives of hers left, and they were responsible for the child in a way. She always felt out of place with her small size, but she also admired the giants for their tremendous strength. She had other talents, however, she was always good with words and her presence enabled the giants to live in peace, where otherwise a simple misunderstanding with human travelers could have caused great grief. She also had an insatiable urge to explore the surroundings. She often made short trips through the mountain range or the nearby regions. There She also made contact with nearby farmers or villagers, which was good, since she had other humans to talk to that way. Her desire to travel grew over time and she wanted to see more and more distant places. With 16 she finally headed out and left the giants for good. She was grateful for what they had done for her, but they all knew that she couldn't stay with them forever. It was only shortly thereafter when she started to discover her magical talents, when on the 15th day of Tarsakh, during spring, she woke up and found herself drifting in the air. For some reason, she was in a cloud-like state and got carried away with the wind until many hours later, she dropped to the ground, transformed back to her very self. But she was not alone there. A cleric of Shaundakul named Horatius Drifter was with her. He could explain to her what had been happening. It was Windride, the annual holy day of the Rider of the Winds, where Shaundakul causes all his clerics to assume the cloud-like form, she had experienced, from dawn til dusk. After the first shock was gone, Zoe was quite intrigued by what had been happening to her. The Windride had brought her to a whole new place, where she had never been before. Together with Horatius, she also discovered about her unique talent and that while she was not a cleric of Shaundakul, she had been chosen to be imbued with his power upon birth. This was also where her irresistible urge to travel came from. Years of learning and adventuring followed, where her power grew constantly. She quickly learned to wield the greatsword, Shaundakul's favored weapon, which she seemed immediately familiar with. At some point the two and a few other adventurers, with whom they were traveling at that time, headed for Myth Drannor, deep within the ancient elven forest of Cormanthor, to visit an ancient shrine of Shaundakul. But they found only death and sorrow. After a clash with a band of drow, they had to retreat below the surface where even greater horrors awaited them. Their companions died there and the two would have died as well, if they had not fled through a portal, which they had discovered earlier. Struck with a mortal wound, however, Horatius didn't make it very far. She kept his sword, a beautiful and powerful blade, for her own protection as he had instructed her and then buried the old friend together with his other belongings. Then she started to explore this new place where she had ended up, and after a few weeks she finally managed to arrive in Sigil. Category:Humans Category:Favored souls of Shaundakul Category:Worshipers of Shaundakul